


Tumblr Drabbles

by QuantumStates



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, Fluffy, Gen, I take requests, Multi, Other, Romance, Will add more tags as I write more stuff, contains some gore, from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumStates/pseuds/QuantumStates
Summary: Just some of the drabbles I post on my tumblr, https://quantum-realm.tumblr.com. Feel free to contact me if you want me to write somethin.





	1. Summer Rains (Ikora Rey/Reader)

A soft creak nudges you wake from a long, heavy slumber. Rain pitter-patters along the window, giving a soothing ambience to the light grey morning. Your face is still shoved into your pillow, but a familiar heat has left the bed and is making tea in the other room.

Ikora peeks her head into your doorway, her dark eyes soft. She holds two cups in her hands, placing one on the nightstand while keeping the other with her. She sits down, pressed up against the wall with her pillow on her back.

“I hate the rain…” You mumble, burrowing your face into your pillow even deeper. Soft, gentle fingertips run through your uncombed hair. They’re warm, making this slight touch more soothing than it usually is.

“I know, my love,” Ikora replies quietly, trailing her fingers from your scalp, down the back of your neck, to between your shouldblades, tracing circles upon your skin. Your skin tingles, the sensation sending shivers down your spine. “But your tea is going to get cold if you keep on moping.”

You finally remove your face from the pillow and sit up, leading on Ikora’s shoulder. She hands you your tea, and you take a sip. It’s chai with honey, something she makes frequently during days such as these.

“What’re we going to do? I don’t want to see you stand out in the rain the whole day,” You say softly. With puppy eyes, you continue. “Stay with me?”

Ikora places her cup on the nightstand and takes your jaw in her hand. Her touch is still as gentle as ever. She turns your face to her and place a tender kiss against your lips, pressing against you delicately. After a moment, she pulls away, just to kiss you again on the cheek. She takes your hand, and kisses your knuckles, looking up at you slightly as she does so.

“Of course, my darling.”


	2. Lost in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Destiny Drabble, SFW, based on the idea of “Light Ghosts” from one of my Discord servers

“Commander! What’s your status?” Ikora shouted over the coms, her voice hoarse from shouting callouts to her fireteam members. She could barely hear the Titan’s reply over the rumble of gunfire.

“We have our sect cleared out. Reconvening with your fireteam now. Do you copy?”

“Copy!”

It was rare the Vanguard even left the Tower nowadays, but this attack on the City was the largest since the Red War. Fallen of several houses had, somehow, stopped bickering with each other and launched a full-scale assult on the Walls, specifically, the East Side. Even Hawthorne had joined the fight, despite the other Vanguard’s advisal to stay at the Tower. Ikora was reminded of her presence whenever she saw a Fallen crumble without warning.

The Warlock remained in the backlines, knowing the Vanguard would be short-staffed, to say the least, if she was unable to fight her way out of this battle. The hissing and shrieking of Fallen filled her ears and gunshots from both sides pierced her vision. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a Guardian, one of hers, fall. Without thinking, she rushed to them, desparate to revieve them. While shielding the fellow Guardian’s body, she threw a grenade into the masses, killing some and enraging others. Ikora prepared to feel gunshots strike her back, but fate had other plans.

Zavala smashed into the ground, slamming his fists down just feet away from his fellow Vanguard. Ikora gave the Titan a nod in thanks, and he quickly lept away, Arc Light radiating from his form. Not long after his arrival, a flock of Guardians swept in the area, firing their weapons and throwing their Light against the enemy. However, the Fallen descending upon the area overrun them too, forcing every fighting Guardian to put their back against the wall, literally. In a final effort to preserve the remains of the fireteam, Zavala placed a bubble of Light, surrounding the surviors.

“Call reinforcements, ASAP!” Zavala shouted into his coms. “Our coordainates are…”

All sound was drowned out for Ikora as she watched the orange figure step from the bubble. She took in every action he made, the way he walked nonchalantly stepping into the line of fire. How he held the flaming pistol at his hip. For just a moment, the figure looked back at the Warlock, their eyes meeting for a second. He nodded reassuringly, a familar warmth flowing through the air. As a breeze swept in, the spectre faded into nothing.

For the first time in all her lives, Ikora Rey truly fell on the battlefield. She collapsed to her knees, staring out into the now-empty space where she had seen him. A single tear rolled off her cheek, dripping from her chin and landing on her robes. 

“Ikora? Ikora! What’s happened? What’s going on?” Zavala called out, towering above Ikora while trying to maintain his shield.

“Did you see him, Zavala? Did you see his Light?” She asked, still keeping her eyes on where she had caught sight of him.

“Who? What in the world are you talking about?” Zavala spat. “This is a  _battlefield_ , Ikora! You know better than to-”

Ikora pointed weakly, out into the void which had once held…Light.  _His_ Light. Light that she thought had faded months ago.

“I saw him, Zavala. I saw...I saw Cayde..."


	3. It's Never Too Early for a Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Destiny drabble for @sunbreaker292 over on tumblr.

“It’s too early for this.”

“What?”

The titan held a cup of coffee in his hand and a bottle of booze in the other, not really paying attention to his Ghost, Sparks. His frizzy hair was tied up in a loose bun, some loose, mouse-brown strands falling over his shoulders.

“The liquor, Andre, it’s-”

The sound of glass clanging against metal cut the Ghost off. Andre untwisted the cap on the bottle he had just haphazardly pounded to the countertop. He raised the bottle up for a moment, watching the amber liquid swirl with the movement.

“I just need a little kick to my coffee, is all,” He replied with a snort. A slight, crooked grin flashed upon his lips for a moment. Andre’s voice rumbled, getting caught as he spoke. He hadn’t said anything since the night before, it seemed.

Sparks groaned, shaking his shell. Andre couldn’t be stopped, really. The titan poured a couple shots worth of booze into his mug. He closed his liquor and stirred his coffee with a spoon that had just been lying around.

“You do this,  _every morning_ , and nothing good comes of it,” Sparks prattled with a biting tone. “Does every day-”

Cut off, once again. Andre moved to a window, his bare feet padding against the flooring of his quarters. He took a sip from his cup, a slow one, as he looked out over the Last City. Children were laughing and playing in the streets while their parents were making early-morning purchases. Groups of Guardians were just barely blending in with the crowds, their proud Light seeming to radiate off their forms.

“You talk too much, Sparks,” Andre commented. “And sometimes, you don’t think enough. Nothing bad ever came from me doing this. It’s just my morning routine. It’s nice, having a cup of something good to drink and getting to see your efforts pay off sometimes.”

Sparks rolled his singular eye.

“I’ll never really get you, Andre,” He commented, meeting his Guardian at the window to find a similar view of the City.

“Neither will I.”


	4. Bets Speak Louder than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil Shaxx/Cayde thing. Such a rarepair.

“You want to place bets with  _me_?”

In front of the Hunter vanguard stood Lord Shaxx, tall and proud, with his hands at his hips. Cayde’s optics were shining, his white brow raised in disbelief. He shifted his weight to one leg, and crossed his arms over his chest. His form radiated confidence, perhaps pride, even.

“Yes. I heard it…would but fun,” Shaxx replied, his voice full and hearty, as usual.

“And you’re _sure_  you’re feeling confident about this?” Cayde questioned, leaning forward slightly. He gestured as he talked, something common for him when he was excited.

“It is the Crucible, Cayde. You realize this is my area of expertise,” Shaxx shot back, a brow raised from under his helmet.

“Yeah, uh-huh,” Cayde nodded. “Name your winners for tonight, big guy, I’ll let you go first.”

The Crucible handler rattled of the names of five or six some teams, some with pretty forgettable names. Alpha-1…Heliopause…Kill Hoarders…New Twilight…Wrath of the Continuum…Cayde could barely differentiate them. He was sure Shaxx would keep his word, though.

“What’re the wages?” The Titan asked, his voice flicking up a bit.

“Hmm…” Cayde drummed his fingers against his thighs, his optics down, in thought. “How about this. If I lose, I give you my Sparrow. If I win…I get to see you without the helmet.”

Shaxx froze. He hadn’t shown his face to anyone at the Tower, other than Ikora. Even so, he took a deep breath and nodded, extending his hand.

“A deal’s a deal, Hunter. I meet you at your quarters tonight for the exchange,” Shaxx said, his voice still calm, collected and smooth. Per usual.

“You got it, hotshot,” Cayde agreed, taking Shaxx’s hand. He nodded as well; everything was agreed upon. The Titan made his way back to his station, and back to the crowd of Guardians that were patiently waiting his return.

Cayde pumped his fist. To his knowledge, only Ikora had seen his face, and despite that, she had always told the curious Exo that he looked much different than before. ‘ _Before what?’_  It always left Cayde wondering of the Titan’s appearance.

Surprisingly, Cayde found himself thinking of Shaxx a lot. More than he should be. Although he had limited interaction with Shaxx, he couldn’t help but daydream. ‘ _Does he look as good as his voice sounds?’_  Was a common thought. Of course the Exo wouldn’t admit it, but he might have been developing a little crush on the, admittedly mysterious, Crucible handler. Hopefully, all would go as planned for him.

 _The Evening_.

Cayde sat on one of the many couches in his, frankly quite fancy, quarters. Of course, as vanguard, he was gifted a luxurious living space. Of course, as Cayde, he instantly trashed it. He only made his living area look presentable in case he had guests. Other rooms…not so much. He had since changed out of his armor and was now wearing something more comfortable: a black t shirt and sweats.

The Exo was at the edge of his seat as he watched the last match. It was the tiebreaker and Cayde did  _not_  want to lose his darling Sparrow, even if he wasn’t allowed to use it. It was a close match too, both fireteams within just a few points of each other. Within moments, however, the victory was decided, and so had Cayde’s fate.

“YES!!” He shouted, jumping up from his couch, doing an awkwardly comical victory dance. Now came the anxious wait for Shaxx’s arrival.

It didn’t take all that long, to Cayde’s surprise, for the Titan to knock on his door. He took a deep breath, centered himself, and opened the door with confidence.

“Why hello, Lord of the Crucible. I don’t suppose you’re here to fulfill your end of the bet?” Cayde playfully greeted. Shaxx nodded respectfully, his hands clasped behind his back.

“May I come in?”

Cayde invited Shaxx a seat on one of his couches. The Titan thanked him with a low voice with a hint of…what was that…anxiety? Once he was settled, Cayde spoke again.

“May I?”

All he received back was a nod.

Cayde reached around to the sides of Shaxx’s neck, just under where his jaw would be. Carefully, Cayde unlocked his helmet, and lifted off of his companion’s face.

Shaxx’s eyes quickly diverted away from Cayde’s. His skin was a deep, umber color, with traces of freckles and blush spread across his cheeks and his nose. His hair, arranged in neat dreadlocks, was held in a loose bun. It was a rich mahogany color, some grey spots creeping in from his brow. He had high-set cheekbones and a well-groomed beard. However, his most notable features where his eyes. One was a rich brown, the color of clay. The other had been visibly damaged by a scar, which cut along Shaxx’s face from the middle of his cheek, up across his nose, over his eye and through his brow. Although it had been glossed over with an eerie darkness, it seemed to glow. Specks of light, rippling dots flecked it, highlighted by a faint background of blue. Shaxx’s blind eye, presumably what he had been hiding, resembled a galaxy.

“Shaxx…” Cayde, without thinking, placed his hand on the Crucible handler’s cheek, turning his face. Still, his eyes were diverted.

“I apologize, Cayde,” Shaxx started. “This probably isn’t what you wanted to see. I only did this because…because…”

“Actions speak louder than words?” Cayde finished, his voice low, yet light. Unknowingly, he had leaned in, closing the distance between him and the Titan slightly. Shaxx placed his hands at Cayde’s hips somewhat naturally, a light smile spreading across his lips.

“Yes, yes they do. May I?”

His eyes locked with Cayde’s optics, searching for an answer. With a voice charismatic and smooth, the Exo spoke, placing a hand on Shaxx’s neck.

“Please.”

Shaxx placed a kiss to Cayde’s faceplate, recieving spindles of Solar Light in return. It was long, drawn out and warm. Cayde learned into Shaxx, who pulled was pulled closer. After a moment, which felt like eternity. They pulled away. Cayde pressed his faceplate to Shaxx’s forehead, giving him a final ‘kiss.’

“Does this mean we’re…ah…” Deep red heated Shaxx’s face, who turned away for a moment.

“Boyfriends? Yes, definetly.”


	5. Crucible Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaxx/Ikora from my tumblr. Also known as: i don't know how to write combat.

The familiar  _thwack_  of skin against hard leather penetrated the building. Some strikes were blunter than others, yielding firm grunts in return. Movement and shifting caused light taps to sound was well, quietly.

Ikora Rey was training.

Around her fingers and feet were protective bandages and she wore a loose, grey tank top with yoga pants. She bounced around the punching bag she was administering her blows to. Her eyes were trained only of the object in front of her, one she beat with calculation and reason.

“I haven’t seen you around for a while,” A familiar voice echoed through the room. Ikora didn’t even bat an eye to the speaker. “Not since the Crucible.”

“Well,” The Warlock started. “I didn’t really have a use for hand to hand-“ A firm, extended punch “-not since I was fighting other Guardians.”

Lord Shaxx moved closer, interested in how Ikora was approaching this training. It looked like she had been going at it for a while, sweat beading at her forehead and upper arms. Although she didn’t show it in her face or in her movements, she must have been feeling fatigued.

The Titan had stopped by to train as well, wearing a black tank and orange shorts. His hair was tied tightly into a bun and a towel was draped around his neck and shoulders.

“You have the same style as always,” Shaxx commented, receiving a curious, questioning glance from Ikora.

“I think I’ve learned some new techniques,” Ikora shot back, her voice laced with pride. “I think I could finally get you down.”

“Is that an invitation?” He replied with a comic disbelief. A slight chuckle escaped his lips as he spoke.

Ikora stood, ceasing her assault on the punching bag, and opened her arms.

“If you’ll take it.”

She put herself in a fighting stance, fists near her face, resting her weight at the balls of her feet. Shaxx too emulated a similar pose. He towered over Ikora. He towered over everyone.

“When you’re ready.”

Shaxx made the first movement: a straight punch outward.  _‘Titans and their firsts. They’re reckless_.’ Ikora though, making a quick dodge of it. However, she wasn’t expecting the punch to her rips next. He had feinted her. Ikora grunted. Although Shaxx didn’t have intention to do serious damage, it hurt nonetheless.

He lunged forward in an attempt to grab Ikora’s waist, but the Warlock quickly dodged and struck Shaxx right in his gut. He lurched back for a moment, visibly disoriented.

“That,” He spat, “Was a good one.”

“I know,” Ikora replied, going in for another strike, but using the same trick Shaxx used on her. Surprisingly, it worked. “Or maybe you’re just getting soft.”

The Titan smirked and chuckled rather menacingly. He readied himself and took a deep breath, looking down upon Ikora dancing on the matt in front of him.

“We’ll see.”

Shaxx jolted forward, aiming a strike at Ikora’s shoulder. Without even being able to process it, he was on the floor, blood tricking from his nose. Ikora held both his hands down as she now was the one towering over him.

“What…what happened?”

“It’s a Warlock secret, Titan. Something I only picked up a few months ago.” Ikora replied, somewhat proudly.

“Well, it’s a damn good secret,” Shaxx replied with a laugh.

Ikora chuckled as well, releasing Shaxx’s arms and sitting on his chest. They both were huffing and tired.

“Sorry about your nose,” Ikora replied, grabbing for the towel that had been thrown of the Titan during the spar. Gently, wiped the red from Shaxx’s face and lips.

“Not a problem,” He replied smoothly. “We haven’t done this is a damn long time.”

“Not since we were much younger and-“

Shaxx gingerly took Ikora’s hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Dark blush erupted from her cheeks, although she was doing the best to control it.

“You think feelings fade easier than they do,” He stated with a low tone. Ikora shook her head, leaned forward and pressed against the Titan’s cheek.

“Or maybe I’m just really good at hiding them.”


	6. Battle Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains light gore!

You staggered to your quarters, dragging your feet. Today was…was rough to say the least. You held your hands to your sides and a grimace spread across your face as you opened your door clumsily.

You had lost your Ghost. It happened too fast for you to recall exactly how. All that mattered is that the only remnant of them you had left was their shell, lifeless, lightless.

As you made it to your bathroom, you lifted your hand from your side. Blood was splattered against your palm and fingers, creeping down your wrist and staining your skin.

With a heavy motion, you pressed your room’s built-in coms network and spoke between hacking coughs with a rough, weak voice.

“Send Shaxx…my location…and an emergency beacon…”

He was one of the only people you could trust in a situation such as this. You had known him for long time; he was one of the first Guardians you met after you had been initially resurrected.

He was the one you wanted to be with if you were to die. You knew the emergency crews wouldn’t make it here in time.

Using the wall as brace, you hobbled back to your bathroom, attempting to strip your armor away. Your weakness was only exaggerated by slick blood.

Eventually, you were able to get most your armor off, although with difficulty. Your vision was beginning to become hazy as you slipped your undershirt over your head.

The damage was worse than you thought. You had fractured some ribs, evident from the grotesque bulges of purple swelling at your side. Glossy steaks of red instantly ran down your side, originating from a burning gunshot. You kept your breathing slight and sharp, hissing at the pain. Tears welled at the brims of your eyes.

You weren’t ready.

“(Y/N)?” A familiar voice called, laced with worry. All you could muster in reply was heaving groans.

Lord Shaxx burst into the bathroom and was greeted by an unsightly scene. You were hunched over your sink, a mix of blood, tears, and puke in the basin. Red stained the once-white floors. Your eyes were glassy as you held a crimson needle and thread in your hand, your knuckles turned white. You could barely hear Shaxx throw down his helmet over the pounding in your ears. Gently, he took the needle from your hand. He turned your face to his, his single seeing eye filled with concern. With fear.

“Hold onto me. I’m going to get you patched up. Don’t let go.”

You nodded and gripped his strong shoulders, your vision hazy. He swiftly picked you up, cradling you against his chest. The pain in your side was receding, and now was replaced by an eerie numbness. Gently, he set you down at your kitchen counter and retrieved your med-kit. You were swaying side-to-side, your energy waning.

Shaxx returned with an alcohol-drenched towelette. You could barely understand what was happening, just wanting to be close to him. The Titan glanced up at you with tense eyes. He grasped one of your hands softly. You could feel calluses spread over his palms and knuckles. For some reason, it made you sad.

Ever so carefully, Shaxx pressed the sterile rag over your red side. Your pupils dilated and you howled, tightening your grip on Shaxx’s hand. He began wiping away blood from your messy wound. You slumped over Shaxx’s shoulder, crying into his neck as he did his work. With his nonworking hand, he gently rubbed your knuckles with his thumb.

“I know it hurts,” He started, his voice low. “I’m sorry.”

He tossed away the rag, drenched red. Pain rippled throughout your side, from your rips, from your skin. You could feel it inching into your arm even, causing your muscles to tense. Slowly, Shaxx spoke.

“Unfortunately for us,” He started, reading the needle, “Your broken ribs make this…a challenge. I can’t put pressure and try and stop the bleeding. We’ll have to sew it up, for now. It’s not deep, but it’s…it’s pretty wide. And incredibly messy. I’ll do the best I can, until someone responds to the emergency beacon.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, one of reassurance.

“Just don’t let go.”

The needle pierced your now paling skin and you took a sharp breath inward. Shaxx’s fingers were delicate, gentle over your skin. Although he had moved his hand away from yours, you had your arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck, your hands gripping whatever they could. Every pass of the needle flared with even more pain. Stabbing, throbbing prickles dashed up your side, through your neck. The stitching felt like an eternity. One final, painful tug of the needle indicated that your wound, for the most part, was sealed.

“Alright,” Shaxx spoke quietly, snipping the remaining thread from the needle, “It’s closed up. You’re still bleeding, though. I’ll get some bandages.”

Slowly, the Titan moved away from you, careful not to jostle you too much. As Shaxx wrapped your torso, you wiped away your tears from your eyes weakly, still sniffling from the pain. Once he was done, he cradled your jaw in his hands and turned your chin upward, so you were looking into his soft, warm eyes.

“See? You did it, you’ll survive.”

He wiped a tear from your cheek using his thumb.

“The emergency services will be here soon,” He told you. “They’ll make you better.”

“No.”

A silence penetrated the room after you lifted your aching voice. Your eyes, although fading, held a passion in them. A desire. Weakly, you grasped Shaxx’s forearms, your arms dangling from his. 

“Stay with me,” You begged, your eyes dulled from the pain. 

“I don’t know if they’ll-”

Your eyes welled with tears once again, fear etching across your face. With fingers straining, your grip on Shaxx’s arms tightened. For a moment, your bottom lip quivered. 

“(Y/N)…”

“I feel safe only with you.”

Shaxx nodded, running his hands through your hair gently, a way of saying he was there.

“I’ll stay with you then, darling,” He replied softly, his voice soothing, and low. He leaned forward and kissed your cheek gently. You leaned into him, desperate for his presence.

“I’ll protect you, now and forever.”


	7. Easy, Love

Lights of the City were the only outsiders to invade this quiet, near-sacred, space. It was an abandoned garden, only made green by the occasional rain and the fair weather of the City. Roses had overgrown the decorative fences they originally climbed over, and small flowers in varieties of shapes and sizes riddled the planters around the small clearing of grass.This was only space where Eris Morn could seem to get away. She enjoyed the silence, enjoyed the view. Her breaks, few and far between, were always taken here. Currently, she was admiring the nighttime glow of the city, the lanterns strung between the homes, the colors of it all. She envied them, the civilians, at times. They were able to truly be among those lights.

“It’s pretty, ain’t it?”

The familiar voice sent a sharp pain through Eris’ temples. She turned quickly, fiercely, around to see Cayde, leaning against one of the pillars which composed the entrance to this garden. He wasn’t really looking at any in particular, and between his idle fingers was a rose, still on the bush. Eris had a snarl stretching across her face nonetheless.

“Cayde, please, I don’t need your…shenanigans…now,” She muttered, her expression becoming more hostile.

Cayde took a step forward, carefully plucking the rose from the bush as he moved. He sauntered over to the balcony over which Eris stood, leaning his arms against the stone railing, gazing out over the City.

“They all seem to have such happy lives,” Cayde interjected, gesturing out towards the lights. “You’d like something like that, right?”

He turned to Eris, blue optics calm and warm. Eris sighed, letting her form relax. She nodded reluctantly. After a moment, Cayde returned his gaze out over the City.

“It’s unfortunate that we cannot lead similar lives to them,” Eris commented.

“We give much to protect them, but recieve little in return.”

“That’s just the way it is,” Cayde started. “Doesn’t mean we can’t be like them, though.” Eris had a curious look upon her face. Cayde stood once more, and approached his fellow Hunter carefully, as to not frighten her. 

“What…what do you mean?”

“Watch, Eris. Watch what they do.”

Eris looked out to what she could see of the street, in some of the homes. People were holding hands, huddled together some were even…

“Dancing. Why don’t we try dancing?”

The proposition had shocked Eris, her body frozen in time as Cayde approached her, gentle touching the palms of her hands with the backs of his. Blood visibly rushed to Eris’ face.

“Cayde,” Eris started, backing up. “I-”

The Exo spoke no words, and instead, approached her once more, his voice low as he spoke.

“Will you please take this dance with me?”

  
With reluctance, Eris nodded. Cayde interlocked his fingers with his Hunter’s and pressed his body against hers.

“I’ve…never done this before,” Eris murmured, looking down.

“I’ll admit, neither have I,” The Vanguard laughed nervously. “Just follow me, alright?”

Before starting, he took a small device from his pocket and [let it play](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F52dm9op3rbfAkc1LGXgipW%3Fsi%3Duyyn2m-FRAWkTUGgBR30TA&t=MGMyZjhlMDk2ZmM0OGNiZDM3ZTFiY2VjYWViOGY2M2E3ZTFjZTI0ZixtYnNUbmlGTA%3D%3D&b=t%3Al7T48nH2BXh1PRDIYN4iWw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fquantum-realm.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177402991989%2Fhello-i-just-got-done-reading-through-some-of&m=1)…

Gently, Cayde placed his hand on Eris’ hip, keeping her with him. He could sense her anxiety, from her stiff movements, her averted gaze. The Vanguard chuckled and pressed his faceplate to her masked forehead, closing his eyes.

“You’re fine, Eris. Just…breathe.”

She nodded carefully, taking a deep breath in, filling her lungs with air, trying to forget about the outside world. Slowly, she eased into Cayde, turning her face into the crook of Cayde’s neck. She was shaking, her heart pounding. She’d never admit it, but Eris longed to be this close to Cayde. Feeling his hands upon her, the way they ever-so-gently guided her along only made her more nervous. She released a trembling breath, and burrowed her nose into Cayde’s neck. She closed her eyes, longing to be just closer to him. Cayde moved his body closer to hers, so that even their hips were touching. Slowly, they continued their dance.

Cayde could feel Eris shift her weight towards him. He wasn’t expecting to get this much feeling from her. She had always seemed weary of something; her guard was never down. If Cayde were human, he would be blushing. He wanted to be gentle with her, make sure she felt safe. Of course, being the Hunter Vanguard, he always wanted his people to feel safe but…especially Eris. There was just something about her. Cayde felt her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped her arms around her, trying to protect her from whatever forced her to come here.

“You like dancing, don’t you?” Cayde exclaimed with a chuckle.

“No,” Eris said quietly, her voice muffled by Cayde’s cloak.

“Then why are you-”“I like you, Cayde,” Eris mumbled quickly.  _Dammit_ , she  _thought, why’d I have to say that?_

The Hunter could feel the knot in her stomach grow. She messed up. She definitely messed up. It was unlike her to say such things. It was unlike her to be close with people such as Cayde. Luxuries such as those were reserved for the civilians, the little people who we are supposed to protect, she would say. But this night, she couldn’t help herself.

“Good,” Cayde replied back, turning his head down so that his faceplate rested at her temple. His voice became low, smooth. He trailed his hands up to her back, trying to wrap her in his Light, in a way. Eris moved away from Cayde’s shoulder and looked her Exo in the eyes. 

He spoke words meant for her and only her. They were simple, quiet. Yet, they meant the world to her, the secluded and sharp-tongued hunter.

“I like you too, Eris Morn.”


End file.
